


Morning at the Platform

by Scattered_Irises



Series: Saffrons in the Palm of Your Hand [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Espionage, Family Reunions, Forced Feminization, Gen, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scattered_Irises/pseuds/Scattered_Irises
Summary: After five years away from Heartland, Kaito is finally allowed to return home for a brief visit. Once free from the stares of the servants and Byron's suffocating grasp, Kaito finds himself surrounded by the amenities and people of the modern world that he so missed. But there is work to be done. With his father's personal guard and Kaito's maid each with an agenda of their own, a simple reunion with the modern world becomes rife with sleight-of-hand, espionage and unexpected reunions. Not knowing when his next chance for freedom will arrive, the temptation of staying under Heartland's protection is great. But there is no such thing as complete security.
Series: Saffrons in the Palm of Your Hand [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164035
Kudos: 8





	1. 8 AM

The early morning mist swirls around the road as sunlight slowly ascends the clouds. Through the tinted windows of the Bentley, Victoria Town appears like a scene on an antique film roll. Kaito looks down at Marleen, asleep on his shoulder. Her pair of round frame glasses are lopsided on one side of her face and her binoculars are firmly held in her hands. Gently, he takes off her glasses and brushes away her hair. Placing the glasses inside their case, Kaito turns back to see Marleen’s eyes opening sleepily. She rubs her eyes and looks out the window. 

“Momma, we here yet?” she mumbles. 

“Almost,” says Kaito softly. 

“Now just sleep,” reassures Yuzu from the seat facing them.

Victoria Town’s buildings are beginning to catch the first rays of day. The city is beginning to awaken, right before the wave of tourists arrive. Milkmen walk the streets and hawkers begin to set up their stands. A newspaper boy and flower seller girl wander the streets together, side by side. Distantly, Kaito sees a young woman dressed in a drab shade of brown running into _Stanfield Press._ As they change from well-paved road to cobble-stoned streets, Kaito knows that they have reached the heart of Victoria Town. 

Now more of a tourist attraction than an actual place to live, Victoria Town was where the Resurrection had its beginnings. Nowadays, only the people who couldn’t afford the upkeep of the vast estates in the countryside (The real Resurrection, as some would say) remained here. They lived a life more modern than not and were almost never seen at _real_ Resurrection gatherings. Save for a handful of audacious social climbers, the population of Victoria Town preferred not to mix with the billionaires (and trillionaires) of the real Resurrection. 

_“They’re a necessary evil,”_ Byron had said once. “ _They keep the tourists from venturing farther into our territory and disrupting our way of life.”_

Even amidst the padded cushions and overall smoothness of the Bentley, Kaito could still hear and feel the constant _bmpbmpbmpbmpbmpbmp_ and bumping of cobblestones over the tires. Asides from that, everything was muffled. He couldn’t hear the engine of the car, nor the sounds of the city awakening. Such was the class of a luxury vehicle. The more he looks at Victoria Town, the more fake it seemed. During actual Victorian times, the roads would have been strewn with garbage. Hungry beggars would be wandering the streets. Black smoke would envelope the streets and the smells of human misery would be unbearable. Yet Victoria Town was pristine. 

A sanitized and romanticized representation of what actually happened. Kaito’s lip curls. Artifice was never something he liked. He thinks back to Mr. Heartland and his facade. Much like the Resurrection, his bright demeanor held back a disgusting monster. He sneaks a glance at Yuzu and senses that she too feels the same way. Her beige jacket covers up her traveling gown midway, the gold buttons glimmering in the light. He can tell that it’s made from good calfskin that gives his maid a militaristic appearance from its sleekness. Of course, it was fitting for someone like her. 

“People are too busy oohing and ahhing at the pretty clothes and buildings to realize that this is the gateway to a conservative male fantasy, aren’t they?” murmurs Yuzu in Japanese. 

Kaito looks down at Marleen to see if she has fallen asleep again. Although Marleen’s first language was English, she was beginning to pick up on Kaito’s native tongue. He could never be too sure with anyone these days, even around his own children. Even if Kaito was Marleen’s “momma,” Byron was still her respected “father.” His daughter’s breathing is shallow and her head lolls to one side. Deeming that it was enough, Kaito looks back at his maid. Her eyes flash with intelligence, even through her cornflower-blue contacts. 

“As they are with us. Too busy looking at the charming children and the rancid splendor to realize that I’m a political hostage,” mutters Kaito in a low voice. “But perhaps that’s why he attires us in the best clothes and makes sure we appear in the most elegant ways possible. To make it appear like we are happy.” 

Yuzu nods. She looks down at Marleen and smiles a bit. 

“I hope she will be able to remember her first glimpse of the Outside.”

Kaito looks down at Marleen a twinge of sadness fills his chest when he realizes. 

“She must. She won’t have an opportunity like this for a long time,” agrees Kaito. 

Already, Marleen had been promised to House Phillips. Her betrothed was a child of eight, considered to be the most eligible heir after his father (Who was a distant cousin of the deceased Lord Phillips). Kaito himself had never set eyes upon the child, but the thought of Marleen being married off to a person she barely knew made him grit his teeth. She was not a mere pawn in Byron’s game of political chess. He prays that in the future, Marleen will be permitted to go to a university on the Outside and escape this place. 

But he sees the way Byron treats her. All smiles and kindness. Hugs and kisses. His “little jewel.” It’s his way of instilling love and loyalty into his child. To make sure that Marleen won’t run away. The thought of Byron touching Marleen with the same hands that held him down and beat him always causes a wave of nausea to fill Kaito’s chest. What if Marleen is also married off to a man that would hold her down and beat her? Bile rises to Kaito’s throat and his hand flies to his mouth. Marleen shifts in her sleep and mumbles a sentence about the heart being a vital organ. 

They could run away. The both of them. Once they got to Heartland, they were once again under his father’s protection. With the help of Heartland’s Special Operatives, they would be able to disappear. Marleen could grow up in the modern world. Kaito would be able to have reconstructive surgery. _Normality._ It was within their grasp. The thought is tempting, but the massive political storm from the Resurrection would be unstoppable. 

“Is everything alright?” asks Yuzu, concern filling her voice.

Kaito removes his hand from his mouth and slowly nods. 

“Fine,” he mumbles. 

Yuzu looks out the window and is faced with the Victoria Town Station sign. She brushes off her immaculate coat and unbuckles her safety belt as the car pulls to a stop. 

“Are you sure?” she asks. 

“Yes,” confirms Kaito. 

He turns to shake Marleen awake, his daughter’s tired yawns filling the quiet car. 

“Marleen, wake up. It’s time to go on the train.”

Marleen’s eyes open immediately and she jumps up. _Shoot._ Maybe she had heard everything. Kaito bites his lip, inadvertently tasting lipstick. Grabbing her binoculars, Marleen hops out of the car and out into the crisp morning air. Leaves in shades of gold, orange and red line the streets. As their guards open the trunk (boot, as the Arclights would say) and unpack their luggage, Kaito runs his eyes across the streets. Thankfully empty, he’s glad that there’s no one to recognize him. But when he gets to Heartland, that would be different. 

They are quickly escorted through a ticket station, the attendant deeply bowing and showing them the way to their private car without a word. Once Kaito, Marleen and Yuzu are through, the doors quietly slide shut behind them and all sigh in relief. Distantly, they can hear the yell of a few excited porters rushing to pack their luggage onto the train. Through the frosted glass, he can see the generous sum of money in their escorts’ hands, meant to buy the porters’ silence. Kaito leans his head back and sighs. 

“Go back to sleep, Marleen,” mumbles Kaito as he leans his head back onto the plush seat. 

Marleen closes her eyes, fingers still wrapped around her binoculars. 

“And I mean it,” says Kaito as he exchanges a look with Yuzu. 

“Okay momma,” mumbles Marleen. 

After looking at Marleen in bemusement, Yuzu opens up her large bag. She pulls out a black notebook and flips to the back. Taking out a pen, she begins to write. Kaito smirks at his maid’s ingenuity. Marleen still didn’t know how to read Japanese. 

_It’s a relief that they’re gone,_ writes Yuzu in as she moves her eyes towards the direction of the escorts. 

Kaito nods in agreement and takes the journal from Yuzu’s hands. He looks out at the escorts for a few moments and shivers. Silent, tall and powerful, they had been hired to guard Carnation Valley and its assets. Each member had trained in the army, their senses heightened to frightening sharpness. With so many years pent up inside of the mansion, Kaito had little use for his training in Heartland. But sometimes, he tries to test his skills against the sentinels. Who could walk quieter. Who could detect the other first. Who could run faster. 

In his crinoline skirts and heeled boots, there had been no competition. They had caught him long before he had reached the gates. He had done all he could to fight against them, but he had been trained to fight in the shadows and alleyways. Not hand-to-hand. If he was approached by someone twice his size, he would always be the one who lost. This time, it was no different. Their iron grip on his tiny wrists and the quick but painful dispatch to the back of his neck had bruised him for weeks. Instead of being separated from Haruto, he had been separated from Michael, someone that he had also grown close to. 

During his escape attempt from Byron all those years ago, he realized that he was weak without his Numbers Hunter guise. Without the white jacket, he was just another skinny boy with a bit of athletic prowess. Nothing to a trained soldier. Looking down at the journal, he writes down his reply. 

_Do you think the train is bugged?_

Yuzu looks around at the train cabin, alertness in her eyes. She takes the journal and scribbles back a reply. 

_Possibly. We can never be too safe._

Nodding in agreement, Kaito clicks his pen and takes the journal from Yuzu. 

_Any news on your brother?_

Yuzu frowns and shakes her head. 

_His tracking chip’s still disabled._

Kaito raises an eyebrow. 

_And yours?_

_The false location will be switched back on once we return._

_If you ever need help with your tracking chip, just ask me._

Kaito underlines the final three words for emphasis. His eyes fill with excitement at getting his hands on technology again. In the past few years, he’s snuck a few readings here and there, but hasn’t been able to tinker with any technology of particular importance. Yuzu wryly smiles. 

_The chip’s encoded with my personal family code._

Returning Yuzu’s smile with a smirk, Kaito quickly writes down his reply. 

_Nothing the son of Dr. Faker can’t handle._

As the station outside begins to fill with the morning’s commuters, Kaito double checks that the doors are locked and that the curtains are tightly pulled. He doesn’t want anyone recognizing him, especially after Michael’s inflammatory article was released. It would only cause unnecessary trouble. Taking the notebook again, Kaito writes in a few words. 

_Perhaps we should talk, just in case anyone gets suspicious._

Yuzu nods slowly in agreement. The Resurrection was always watching, even when they thought it wasn’t. 

In her practiced English, she says, “It’s such a fine day to be out. The autumn weather isn’t rubbish for once.” 

Hearing Marleen stir a bit, Kaito lowers his voice. 

“Ah, yes. I never was one for rain,” replies Kaito as he writes in the notebook again. 

_Actually, I did see some things that may have to do with your brother._

“I’m sure the weather in Heartland will be sunny as ever, with the way your father controls the patterns,” says Yuzu quietly, eyebrows rising in surprise. 

She looks at Kaito expectantly as Kaito writes. 

“It _is_ fine, experiencing the same weather all year round, yet I do like the variety out here.” 

Outside, Kaito can hear the passengers filing in. Although the windows to the outside are frosted, Kaito makes sure that the curtains are completely shut regardless. 

_While I was summoned to his office for an apology, I noticed a piece of paper mentioning the location of a ‘planner’ somewhere in Victoria Town._

Yuzu bites her lip and takes the journal from Kaito’s hand. She writes furiously, forgetting to talk. Gently nudging Yuzu’s leg with his foot, Kaito motions to his mouth. 

“Mm, yes. I had never experienced winter until I came here,” says Yuzu absentmindedly. “It was quite refreshing.” 

_If he is in Victoria Town, where??_

“As a child, I had often enjoyed playing in the snow with Haruto.” 

_A townhouse, most likely. We’d need to look at Tron’s estate records._

His maid sighs. 

_It may be purchased under a false name._

“Oh? Did you build snowmen and drink hot cocoa, like in the movies?” 

_When we get to Heartland, report to your father and try to find additional information. I can take care of myself,_ writes Kaito. 

“Yes. For our hot cocoa, we put in caramel sauce and marshmallows.” 

Yuzu’s brows furrow in worry, despite her cheerful reply. 

“I must remind our chef to try that.” 

_I apologize, but I do not trust my replacement._

Kaito raises an eyebrow. 

_Luna is my father’s personal guard. She is just as talented as you._

_Yes, but does she know your preferences for hair and dress?_

“Final call for Victoria Town to Heartland! All aboard!” calls the conductor over the intercom. 

The train begins to start up, the engines quietly coming to life. 

_I plan to have Luna purchase normal civilian clothes for me during the visit,_ writes Kaito. 

Truth be told, he misses pants. 

Yuzu sighs and opens her bag. Pulling out her deck, she begins to absentmindedly shuffle with one hand and write with the other. 

_This sleight of hand will prove to be a challenge._

Kaito smirks and pulls out his own deck from his bodice. 

_Oh, I’m quite sure Luna is capable._

“Excuse me, my lady,” says Yuzu as she pulls down a table. 

“Quite alright,” replies Kaito. He fakes a yawn. “I was quite nervous last night. I do believe I need some rest.” 

“I will watch over you then,” says Yuzu absentmindedly as she prepares her deck. 

As Yuzu busies herself with setting up their duel, Kaito takes the notebook and begins to write. 

_Luna’s instructions were as follows: During lunch, you will excuse yourself to the restroom in car 5. Knock 4 times. She will answer and you two will exchange disguises.You will proceed to her seat. Once we arrive in Heartland, you will already have removed your disguise. We will part ways there and it will appear as if nothing had happened._

Reading through the instructions a few times, Yuzu nods. As both of them look at the set up table, they exchange smirks. 

  
_Duel!_ writes Yuzu.

Illustration [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1i4lHS3ilGaznjicaw_SeZuosERPsaFbk)


	2. 12 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy combining elements of the manga and anime together.  
> A note on Luna's age:  
> For those of us that have read the manga, Luna appears just as she is today, even when Kaito was a young child. That has always been something I wondered about. Could she possibly have been a genetically modified human, meant to carry out Dr. Faker's will and protect his family?  
> With a strong, youthful body and an experienced mind, she would have made a perfect spy.

“Excuse me, my lady. I must powder my nose,” says Yuzu as the clock hits noon. 

“Be quick,” calls Kaito. 

“Have fun!” calls Marleen. 

Taking the notebook’s written pages out, she crumples them up and stuffs it in her mouth. Kaito and Marleen look at her in horror. Yuzu smiles with a full face and closes the door behind her. Quickly getting out of his stupor, Kaito goes to lock the door. 

“Remember what I said, Marleen,” says Kaito in a lowered voice. “Do _not_ laugh at Yuzu when she comes back. She’s very sensitive about her appearance, especially now that she’s going through a breakout.” 

Under the threat of possible surveillance, this was the only way he could tell Marleen that Luna would be returning as Yuzu instead of Yuzu herself. 

“Okay, momma,” says Marleen, more preoccupied with her children’s anatomy book. 

As the minutes tick by, Kaito can’t help but worry. What if something had happened back at Heartland and Luna wasn’t there? Then what? Yuzu couldn’t blow her cover. According to her father, Yuzu was supposed to be monitoring Kaito from afar and returning without Kaito’s knowledge. She was not supposed to be Kaito’s maid and personal confidant. In fact, Kaito wasn’t even supposed to be aware of her presence in the Resurrection. 

He looks down at his watch and then peeks out the window. The countryside passes by, mostly farmland and small houses. The sky is a brilliant blue, with the sun high in its midst. Kaito had always loved the autumn sunshine, its golden glimmer unable to be compared to any other season’s light. Beautiful autumn colors paint the landscape and meld with the shade of blue. Heartland’s seasons never changed in comparison, and even if it did, he doubts that it would be this picturesque.

When he hears four knocks at the door, he sits up and unlocks the door. A Yuzu with more angular features stands at the door, her military coat gone, revealing the crisp traveling gown underneath. Closing the door behind her, Luna scans the cabin and locks the door. Satisfied, she sits down. 

“It’s not bugged,” the bodyguard says in her soothing voice. “Otherwise, my scanner would have alerted me.” 

Kaito breathes a sigh of relief. 

“So we didn’t have to write on all that paper and she wouldn’t have had to eat it.” 

A smile graces Luna’s stern features. 

“She told me the ink and paper were used by all HPSO agents. So it’s edible,” says Luna as she pulls out an identical pen to Yuzu’s. “I haven’t had the opportunity, but I hear the paper tastes like sugar and the ink like licorice.” 

Kaito sighs and shakes his head. Marleen perks up at the word ‘sugar’ and looks at the slightly altered Yuzu with a question in her eyes. Luna meets her eyes with a smile. 

“This must be your daughter. Hello, little one,” says Luna as she waves. 

Marleen looks at the woman in confusion but is unable to find the words to express it. Luna places a finger on her lips and a conspiratorial look fills her eyes. 

“I will be Yuzu for the trip. Have no fear, little one. I have known your mother ever since she was your age.”

Kaito smiles and leans his head back against the seat. Luna’s disguise as Yuzu is impeccable. The same pink twintails. The same blue eyes (Despite being a bit smaller.) The same elegant posture. Hopefully, she could do a good impression of Yuzu too. 

“If I may ask, how old are you this year?” asks Kaito. 

Luna’s eyes sparkle in amusement and a mysterious smile fills her face.

“Older than your mother, had she been alive today,” chuckles Luna. 

She takes a seat, facing Kaito. Her sharp eyes scan Kaito from top to bottom. Sadness wells up in Luna’s eyes and she holds Kaito’s hands. Gently, she squeezes them. 

“Little one, we must talk when we have the time,” she murmurs in Japanese. 

Kaito’s heart twinges. When was the last time he could talk to someone like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you are at home, weathering the pandemic. Please, I invite you to enjoy the significant amounts of stories that I will be releasing over this period.  
> Feast on the bitter fruits of my labor!


	3. 2 PM

“Heartland City! All disembark!” calls the conductor through the intercom. 

Waiting for a few moments, Kaito unlocks the door and walks out through a private exit with Marleen in tow. Once he is out, he takes in a deep breath. A cool breeze brushes his cheeks and he smiles. _ Heartland.  _ The city of both his dreams and his nightmares. Through the private receiving room’s window, he can see the tall and bright skyscrapers fill the sky. Cars dash back and forth and pedestrians cross the street. He feels a smile grace his tired face.  _ Outside _ . He was finally back on the Outside. 

“ _ Nee-san! _ ” calls Haruto’s youthful voice. 

Kaito turns towards the voice and is immediately embraced by Haruto. He holds Haruto tightly, breathing in his familiar scent. 

“It’s good to see you too, Haruto,” murmurs Kaito. 

He pulls away and sees Luna smiling faintly in the background. 

“Kathryn,” calls his father. 

Dr. Faker stands at the edge of the door, his lab coat just as out of place as Kaito’s traveling gown. As always, his father was hesitant to approach him. Yet today, Kaito comes to his father and tightly embraces him, receiving a confused splutter in reply. He can feel everyone’s confused stares aimed at him, yet he couldn’t care less. He was home.  _ Finally.  _ Five long years trapped in the Resurrection, now freed. Breathing in clean, modern air. Surrounded by technology and friends. Even his father was a welcome sight. 

_ Now that was desperate. _

Despite the occasional visits Dr. Faker and Haruto paid to Kaito, their reunions were always stiff, monitored by the housestaff and Byron. Now that there was no one watching them, Kaito felt a sense of freedom that he hadn’t in years. 

“I missed this,” whispers Kaito. 

When he pulls away, his father’s cheeks are red in embarrassment. 

“I was there when you gave birth to Alistair a few weeks ago...N-nothing changed, right?”

Kaito straightens his mouth into a thin line and dusts off his shoulders, realizing what he had just done. 

“It must be the post-partum hormones,” he muttered in a manner closer to his older self. 

His father’s shoulders slightly slump in relief at the more characteristic response. Looking around, Dr. Faker turns back to Kaito with a resigned sigh. 

“Left the baby at home and brought the oldest, huh?” he asks as Marleen approaches Kaito and hides behind his skirts. 

“Say hello to your grandfather,” says Kaito gently. He then looks at his father. “And you know it’s not the same, being surrounded by all the housestaff.”

A contemplative expression crosses Dr. Faker’s face and he nods. An awkward moment of silence followed, until Luna cleared her throat. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re back,” said Dr. Faker, eyeing Luna nervously. 

“Me too,” replied Kaito. 

“Let’s be on our way then.”

As they walk out of the station, Kaito stops as he hears a familiar voice call him by his “new” name. 

“Kathryn!  _ Oi,  _ Kathryn!” 

From Yuma’s lips, it sounded more like  _ Kasu-rin.  _ The sound of the youth’s warm voice brought a small smile to Kaito’s face. Accompanied by Kotori, Kaito almost couldn’t recognize the young man bounding towards him. A bit of a beard was growing around Yuma’s chin and he had gained quite a bit of muscle. His hair continued to jut out at energetic angles though and his scarlet eyes continued to light up wherever he went. Without even needing to guess, Kaito knew that both Kotori and Yuma were now taller than him. 

“You’re looking great!” calls Yuma enthusiastically. 

“If you’re going to run towards her like that, she won’t want to talk to you!” reprimands Kotori, reluctantly rushing to catch up. 

Kaito’s smile widens and he feels more of the tension dissipate from his shoulders as Yuma approaches him. Some things never changed. 

“Yuma,” calls Kaito. 

“Welcome back!” cheers Yuma. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” replies Kaito, firmly grasping Yuma’s outstretched hand. 

The strong grip in return makes Kaito almost jump in surprise. He doubts that he could send Yuma sprawling on the floor with just a slap nowadays. 

“We thought you died! We’ve barely heard any actual news about you after the wedding!” 

“Yuma!” gripes Kotori. 

“What? It’s true!” 

They’re beginning to gather a crowd, his father’s guards keeping the onlookers from a distance as far as possible. Kaito forces a smirk, something he’s almost forgotten how to do after all those years of enforced docility. 

“As you can see, I’m doing quite fine,” he replies. 

Yuma gives him a bright grin in return and then his attention focuses on Marleen, who was curiously staring at him. 

“She looks a lot like you!” laughs Kotori, bending down. “Hi! What’s your name?”

Shyly, Marleen hides behind Kaito’s skirts, exchanging a worried look with her mother. Dr. Faker clears his throat and looks at the gathering crowd worriedly. 

“Go on,” says Kaito softly. 

After a few moments of prodding, Marleen finally speaks up, her Japanese clear and formal. 

“My name is Marleen Arclight. Nice to meet you,” she says shyly. 

Kotori’s smile softens and she looks up at Kaito. Her green hair reaches past her shoulders now and her characteristic bun has moved to the back of her head. She wears a pretty white dress, accentuated by small flowers. On her wrists are a few golden bangles, jingling merrily against one another. It’s strange, seeing a girl dressed in modern clothes. He’s spent so long seeing girls in long dresses and bonnets now that anything else seemed out of place. Even the fact that Kotori was looking at him seemed strange. Most Resurrection girls lowered their eyes and spoke only when spoken to. 

“You’re truly happy now, as a woman and a mother?” she inquires. 

Kaito’s grip around Marleen slightly clenches as he answered in an equally rehearsed manner as his daughter. He pastes on Lady Kathryn Arclight’s gentle smile. Slightly lowers his eyelids. Relaxes his brows. Looks straight into his interlocutor’s eyes, praying,  _ praying _ that they saw how tortured and pained those depths were. 

“I couldn’t be happier. Lord Arclight tends to all my needs,” he says softly, yet firmly. 

_ An expression and tone that he has practiced hundreds of times in the mirror just to get it right.  _

Yuma nods in approval and flashes another of his bright smiles, seemingly oblivious to the truth. Kaito feels his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. 

“Ah, so I guess I’ll need to ask Michael about the accuracy of his articles then,” he chuckles. 

Dr. Faker clears his throat once again, motioning towards the idling car. Kaito takes in a deep breath and prepares to turn around. He gives one more glimpse at Yuma and Kotori, a happy duo in their own right. 

_ 5 years could change so much.  _

“I’d love to talk to you again sometime. I’m here for the next two weeks,” he says. 

“Deal!” say the two in unison. 

Giving the two a final smile, Kaito gathers his skirts and steps into the car. 


End file.
